my mistress
by SnowRider14
Summary: The title explains it all, but there's a twist. Its a Tezuka x Sakuno styled fan fic. I hope you would read it. Re-edited


Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, though I am obsessed with Sakuno and Tezuka.  
Note: First time writing these things, so if you didn't like it, I understand. Special thanks to Harukaheryl giving constructive feedback.

My mistress 

Today was a very rainy day, but outside a residential house parked a beautiful black 1991 Acura NSX. A man stepped out of the car getting slightly drenched from head to toe. The man ignored the time of the day and the fact that he was actually here now as he knocked on her door. He waited for her to open the door, anxiously. He took the chance to wipe the droplets of water on his spectacles as he waited, which wasn't too long.

The door opened revealing the only woman in the whole world that could snap his switch in desire. For him, she was the very drug he was addicted to. Here she stands in all her glory, her hair looking rather dishevelled, as if she had just gotten out of bed. Her slender fingers clutched her bathrobe protectively from the guest and from the cold rain droplets that were coming in from the gap in her door. Her bathrobe looked loose and she was still trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes. When she finally snapped open her honey brown eyes to greet this strange stranger. Not recognizing him just yet.

"Yes?...!"

Shock and surprise registered in her eyes as she recognized the absolutely gorgeous man who was drenched from the rain, but looking all so delicious and sexy.

"Do you always greet men in such a delicious looking outfit?"

She quickly gathered her bathrobe slightly tighter before she whispered in a low voice.

"What are you doing here at this time?"

The man ignored her desire to keep it quiet as he wrapped his arms around her waist and lowered his face to nuzzle her neck just to allow her fingers to loosen her robe a little and allow his lips to nibble on the exposed skin on her neck that he had successfully gain access to. The woman gripped the man's shirt as her breathing grew laboured.

"Kunimitsu…what…"

"I've missed you…" 

She arched towards him allowing him more excess to her skin. He gently pushed her into the house as his fingers clumsily grip the door and shut it quietly but firmly. He continued as he decided on whether he should take her on the sofa or on the carpet floor. He decided today he'd have her on the carpet.

"Wa…Wait…"

The woman managed to regain some form of conscience. Her eyes laced with pleasure and desire but her voice carrying restraint she tried so hard to attain.

"mmh?"

He continued for a little longer before he removed his unwilling head away from her delicious skin just enough to look her in the eyes, which indicated that he was giving her his full attention.

"We shouldn't be doing this…"

The man raised an eyebrow before he smirked all knowingly as he replied in a husky voice.

"…I was here to pick up something for you husband, isn't he already at work, Sakuno?"

Sakuno had a small smile on her red lips as she replied in a soft voice.

"Yes… My husband took my son to day care. He said he was giving me a day off."

Kunimitsu returned his attention to ravishing her as he mumbled along her skin.

"Well… too bad for him. Your day off is now mine."

She smirked at his words, no longer too hazy to decide as she stroked his head lovingly before she gave his hair a playful yank. Allowing him to groan in pleasure, but he had to return his attention to her once more.

He wasn't annoyed by her as he loved her more than anything he ever encountered in life, and the reason to that was unfathomable to him until now. She always played hard to get before allowing him what he wants, so he is used to it by now. When she disturbs them from their love making, he doesn't mind because he likes a chase. His eyes glazing with love, passion and desire. His feelings were so raw that they were almost animal like.

"You must have forgotten about your wife today…"

Kunimitsu smiled as he resumed tasting her skin as he said in a soft, warm and muffled voice that almost lulled her back into his main goal.

"…So she is here is she?" 

Sakuno ran her fingers over his suit tantalizing him even more. He swore she was a woman made to be his ruin, to him her torture was unbearable at times. She pushed him off as she returned to readjusting that condemned bathrobe. She swayed her hips as she walked away from him making him almost leap on her, just to tag her to the ground. She was like his prey, yet this prey was smart and ever so smart that she could almost slip away from his hand just like sand. Almost.

"You better not wake her, you wouldn't want her to find out about us now wouldn't you? If you want, I could go fetch the thing my husband asked you to come over and get. You are lucky she has decided to sleep in my son's room. My husband wanted her to tell my son a story yesterday." 

Kunimitsu scoffed as he took her back into his arms almost instantly as he muttered darkly in reply.

"I want my mistress."

Sakuno turned around as she flicked his nose like a bad dog being punished. Kunimitsu rubbed his nose as he watched his vixen walk into her room before she popped her head out, with her face carrying a very mischievous grin.

"How long do you think we can make it before your wife awakes and all hell breaks loose?"

Kunimitsu looked at his watch before slapping his hands together eagerly as he replied in a playful tone.

"Not long enough… about half an hour."

Sakuno smirked she replied casually as she waltzed into her own bedroom knowing full well he could hear her.

"We better get busy then."

Kunimitsu smiled, this was HIS mistress alright. She'd torture him endlessly and in the end reward him. That was why he loved her so much, it made everything about her alluring. There was a saying, about not getting enough of something leads to full appreciation of it when it arrives to you afterwards. 

Half an hour later… 

Kunimitsu readjusted his now clean and dry suit before he kissed Sakuno on the cheek. His eyes filled with utter bliss of what he had been through with her just half an hour ago. She was very addictive, it made him almost wanted to dump logic out of the door and just spend the rest of the day with her. Forget about work too.

"I woke your wife up, and I told her you wanted to take her out somewhere nice today."

Sakuno handed Kunimitsu a black laptop back with the name Acer on it. He smiled as he carried it like it was the last thing he wanted to shatter. They walked towards the door as he swooped down for a last lingering kiss.

"… I will come again tonight. I am leaving my wife to sleep this time."

Sakuno sighed in a playful way.

"Well, that's a change, how do you plan on getting past my husband and my son?"

"… Oh he will allow me… Maybe he would drop Ryouga at his friend Oishi's tonight."

Sakuno laughed as she pushed the playful man out of the house.

"See you later Anata…"

She waved at her husband as he walked into his car and drove off with his 'wife' seated precariously in the backseats.

If only her husband didn't marry his laptop, she needn't be his mistress. But of the joy of being called Mrs Tezuka with the ring and child was close enough.

End

I know I can do much better, but I will work it out another time. Here's the changes! Hope you liked it.


End file.
